inquietud
by natissssssssssss
Summary: acaso el sueño escondido de sakura y shaoran se ralizara esta vez despues de tanto tiempo lejos.
1. Chapter 1

**NOTA: subi este fic porque belen me obligo ayudaaaa jajajajajajaja, le regalo este fic a belen que esta re malo jajajajajaja es broma, espero les guste ya que es mi primer fic graciaasssss**

**P.D. lo terminare lo juro**

**CAPITULO 1**

12:00

- Ah no es posible.

12:01

Esto es tan frustrante - se repetía sakura una y mil veces en su cabeza.

12:02

¿Por qué?, ¿por qué no puedo conciliar el sueño? - pensaba nuevamente sakura aunque sabía exactamente que le estaba quitando el sueño o mejor dicho quien.

- _shaoran _- dijo en voz muy baja tratando de no llamar la atención de kero quien dormía a su lado.

12:30

Sakura seguía sin poder conciliar el sueño y se revolcaba en su cama como si esta tuviera un millón de pequeñas piedras que no le permitían estar cómoda ¿Qué era eso que la frustraba tanto y no le permitía dormir?

Ya cansada de la incómoda cama sakura se incorporo y se acerco a su ventana observo el hermoso cielo nocturno estrellado pintado con una hermosa luna llena que la hacía perderse en sus pensamientos, con sus brazos apoyados en el marco de la ventana observaba ese hermoso cielo que no paraba de traerle tantos recuerdos tan bellos de su querido shaoran ahora estaba hundida en ellos como si sus recuerdos fueran una enorme piscina de la cual ella nunca quería salir.

Un poco distraída miro hacia el reloj.

1:00

Dijo con mucha tristeza – _feliz cumpleaños… shaoran_ – no podía evitarlo, sentir tanta tristeza en su interior en serio quería estar con shaoran pero ahora el estaba tan lejos, tan lejos que el solo pensar en el le dolía en lo más profundo de su corazón.

- _mi querido shaoran._

2:00

Miro al reloj con desanimo tirado sobre su cama con su cabeza en otro lugar shaoran no entendía el porqué su sueño había desaparecido tan repentinamente, como si nada, como si alguien desde muy lejos lo hubiera llamado.

Y recordó nuevamente algo o alguien estaba turbando su sueño tal vez era esa chica, esa niña que el con mucho amor había dejado hacia ya casi un año, esa que extrañaba tanto, esa que lo hacía sentir como un niñito tonto cada que la veía.

Su boca pinto una sonrisa al recordar a sakura esa niña tan distraída que sin darse cuenta le había robado el corazón y ahora había un agujero en su lugar, esa hermosa niña de cabellera castaña que él había dejado en Japón junto a su corazón.

Estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que sin darse cuenta el amanecer había llegado el cielo estaba tan azul y el sol de la mañana pintaba las nubes de un hermoso color salmón era un rosa tan intenso y a la vez tan delicado que sentía que no podía parar de mirarlo.

5:30

Apenas amanecía pero shaoran no podía permanecer un minuto más en esa cama, ni en sus recuerdos se levanto con desanimo de veras quería escapar en ese momento quería tan solo por un segundo ver esos hermosos ojos verdes indescriptibles en los cuales shaoran se perdía todo el tiempo, deseaba que de lo más alto del cielo le concedieran su único deseo mas preciado en todo el mundo, ver a sakura, ver sus hermosos ojos aunque fuera solo un segundo, solo eso bastaba para él.

- _FELIZZZZZZ CUMPLEAAAÑOS SHAORAN ya estás un año más viejo eh_ – le dijo su hermana al final del pasillo.

El sin mucho afán shaoran solo le pudo regalar una sonrisa, en lo cual ella no pudo evitar sentir el dolor que shaoran sentía en ese momento así que corrió por toda la casa en busca de sus hermanas y su madre.

- _entonces que haremos no lo sé_ - dijo feimei - _es muy complicado no lo crees._

_- no en realidad pienso que es así de simple, no soportare ver a shaoran en ese estado el día de su cumpleaños eh._

_- está bien –_ dijo la madre de shaoran mientras se retiraba – _háganlo._

_- SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII – _grito fanren casi ensordeciendo a las demás.


	2. Chapter 2

NOTA: HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA que les parece acabo de volverme adicta a los fics todo por culpa de belen no mentiras espero les guste mi fic byeeeeee

P.D: belen me encanta molestarte jajajajajajaja bye que te vaya bien

**CAPITULO 2**

- _SAKURA DATE PRISA…. LLEGAREMOS TARDE –_ grito tomoyo desde la sala de estar.

Sakura aunque confundida se vestía lo más rápido que podía dejando un gran desorden a su paso.

-AYYYYYYYYY- sonó un fuerte estruendo en el segundo piso de la residencio kinomoto, a lo que tomoyo negaba con la cabeza y sonreía pensando en que había sucedido ahora.

Sakura bajo velozmente las escaleras y saludo a tomoyo sin mucho afán, tomoyo la tomo de la mano y la obligo a salir de su casa a rastras, Sakura decía.

- _tomoyo cálmate… no me dirás a dónde iremos primero._

_- no es una sorpresa._

_- entonces puede esperar _

_- ja no lo creas sakurita _

_- dime que es me estoy volviendo loca_

_- no, ya lo veras Sakura, no desesperes_

_- ah está bien_

_- date prisa Sakura_

Ambas corrían por la calle como si las persiguiera una manada de perros.

- _QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE_ – grito shaoran un poco desconcertado por las palabras de su hermana.

- _no te preocupes llegaras en un santiamén_

_- ¿Por qué lo haces?_

_- shaoran este es nuestro regalo de cumpleaños, ahora date prisa o no veras a tu amada sakura._

Acaso era cierto pensó el joven un poco fuera de sí, acaso de verdad vería a sakura una vez más, no pudo creerlo y en medio de su felicidad abrazo muy fuerte a su hermana y le dijo casi en un susurro.

- _esto es lo mejor que has hecho por mí, nunca lo olvidare._

_- date prisa – _dijo fanren – _me lo pagaras después._

Shaoran corría con prisa por el aeropuerto encontró rápidamente su puerta y se apresuro a abordar, no se podía controlar estaba tan lleno de felicidad que parecía un niño con su juguete nuevo.

- _Sakura te ver muy pronto_ – dijo en voz baja.

El vuelo le había parecido tan corto no parecía que había pasado casi tres horas desde su abordaje, se bajo del avión a toda prisa tratando de encontrar un teléfono.

- _BINGO_ –dijo muy entusiasmado al ver ese teléfono solo.

Corrió hacia el temiendo que alguien lo ocupara a los escasos pasos a los que se encontraba, tomo el teléfono y por poco lo deja caer, marco con rapidez.

- _vamos contesta… que esperas_ –dijo nerviosamente

- _hola – se oyó una dulce voz al otro lado de la línea_

_- tomoyo, tomoyo ya he llegado ¿Dónde estás? ¿Estás con ella? ¿Como esta?_

_- jijijijiji - _se oyó una risita muy suave_ – cálmate shaoran todo está bien date prisa no la podre retener mucho tiempo, estaremos en el parque pingüino._

_- muy bien muy bien te veré allá en 30 minutos, no dejes que se vaya por favor._

_- lo intentare pero date prisa._

_- si si si adiós._

Shaoran colgó el teléfono y corrió en busca de un taxi que lo llevara rápidamente, se subió a un taxi que había aparcado, con rapidez le indico al conductor su dirección añadiendo un dese prisa. El conductor le hizo caso y partieron hacia el lugar de encuentro.

- _tomoyo que hacemos aquí… dime cual es mi sorpresa o me marchare._

_- aguarda un poco amiga ya está por llegar._

_- tomoyo por favor._

Tomoyo diviso un taxi que aparco en el parque y vio a shaoran descender de el, se apresuro a decir.

- _Sakura aguarda un momento debo hacer una llamada, no te vayas a ir._

_-está bien tomoyo pero date prisa ya me canse de estar aquí._

Tomoyo corrió al encuentro con shaoran diciéndole.

-_tardaste una eternidad._

A lo que shaoran dijo.

-_no fue mi culpa, lo siento pero ya estoy aquí no, donde esta ella._

_- por allá - _señalo tomoyo los columpios del parque.

En uno de los columpios del parque Sakura recordó uno de esos días que había pasado con shaoran en el atardecer, no fue romántico ni nada por el estilo pero eran sus recuerdos los más importantes se quedo allí mirando el infinito y recordando una vez más.

Sakura muy desanimada y al ver que no había ningún rastro de Sakura se dispuso a marcharse a su casa, ya había emprendido marcha cuando alguien a su espalda la tomo del brazo muy dulcemente, Sakura sabía que no era tomoyo, puesto que esta mano era masculina, quedo helada pensando en quien podría ser, pero no se atrevía a mirar hasta que esa persona dejo que sus palabras salieran de si diciéndole.


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO 3**

-_no te vayas por favor no te vayas aun._

Sakura perpleja de escuchar esas palabras, esa voz que había anhelado escuchar por tanto tiempo, sería un sueño pensó aunque esperaba que no fuera así se dio vuelta lentamente con los ojos muy abiertos para no perderse nada liberándose así de la mano que aun la sostenía.

No dijo nada, no pudo pronunciar ni una sola palabra al ver la persona que se encontraba frente a ella.

-_hola sakura._

_-ho hola shaoran._

_-como estas._

_-bien._

Sakura estaba sonrojada y casi no podía articular sus palabras no sabía siquiera que decir o como actuar, en un segundo todo su mundo había cambiado en un instante se encontraba triste y ahora, ahora era una mezcla de emociones mezclándose en ella no sabía que sentir pero no hubiera deseado nada mas en ese momento.

- _te encuentras bien_ – pregunto shaoran sacándola de su trance.

- _si lo estoy, shaoran cómo es posible._

_- ¿qué?_

- _el hecho que tu estés aquí._

_- a eso, ja pues sabes yo tampoco me lo esperaba todo fue gracias a mi hermana, pero no esperaba eso de bienvenida, acaso no me darás siquiera un abrazo, o una felicitación._

Sakura recordó que era su cumpleaños y casi palideció, pero sin pensarlo se acerco a él y lo abrazo tal vez como nunca lo había hecho lo abrazo con tanta fuerza como si no quisiera dejarlo escapar de sus brazos, sintió como si el mundo se hubiera detenido para guardar este momento en su mente por siempre, su corazón latía con mucha fuerza y sentía la respiración de shaoran en su nuca, fue el mejor momento de su vida y por primera vez en su vida no tuvo miedo, ni se sintió como una niña tonta porque ahora todo era diferente.

- _feliz cumpleaños shaoran_ – dijo sin timidez sakura.

- _muchas gracias, eres muy dulce._

Claro que shaoran tampoco olvidaría ese momento jamás, sintió lo mismo que sakura y se sintió volando en una nube, al sentir el olor de su cabello llego al cielo y no quería volver nunca, era mejor aun, era el paraíso era, su paraíso y ahora era real esa mujer de sus sueños ahora estaba ahí y tenía su corazón tal como él lo dejo.

Pero debía dejar su paraíso un momento para hablar con ella y afirmar si ese amor tan profundo podría ser real y como un chico extrañamente sentimental una canción rondaba en su cabeza, solo quería que sakura lo supiera pero moría de nervios y tal vez creyó que ella le diría que es un tonto y se marcharía así que no dijo nada y se guardo sus palabras y sus canciones para sí.

- _shaoran me gustaría hablar contigo._

_- por supuesto._

_-ven sentémonos por allá._

_-de acuerdo, yyyyy de que quieres hablar._

_- de la última vez que nos vimos – _dijo sakura sonrojándose de inmediato.

-_está bien pero._

_- no shaoran esta vez voy a hablar yo._

Estaba anonadado no esperaba esas palabras de sakura, es mas no recordaba que sakura fuera tan directa estaba anonadado, pero le gustaba y mucho así que decidió hacer caso a sus palabras.

_- shaoran la última vez que hablamos tu………. Dijiste….. Dijiste que._

_-que me gustabas mucho._

_-s si… y yo…yo._

_-no dijiste nada._

_-ah sí… pero….shaoran yo…..yo – _sakura no podía articular palabra su cabeza y su corazón gritaban te amo, pero su boca no lo hacía.

Respira tranquilízate todo está bien solo dilo pensaba sakura mientras se sonrojaba aun mas, respiro hondo y aguanto la respiración y dijo muy segura de esas palabras.

-_yo te amo, tú me gustas mucho…..shaoran._

Quede mudo, no lo esperaba de esa manera fue como una bomba y no escuche nada mas cuando mi cuerpo sin voluntad roso sus dulces labios sellando esas palabras tan mágicas en un beso eterno.


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPITULO 4**

Recobre la conciencia y abrí mis ojos con mis labios aun posados en los suyos, que mas podía pedir era lo mejor que me había pasado en la vida, y aun más me había enamorado por completo de sakura.

***

No me lo esperaba, fue tan repentino, fue... fue mágico, no me había pasado antes, el… el me ha besado, porque sus labios saben tan bien, es la segunda vez en el día, en que el tiempo se detiene, ¿sentirá lo mismo que yo? ¿O solo yo siento un millón de mariposas revoloteando en el estomago?

Se miraron fijamente por un momento tratando de leer la mente del otro, lo cual era imposible cuando una voz detrás de ellos rompió la magia con sus palabras.

-_ por fin – _reitero tomoyo – _lamento interrumpir la velada tortolos, pero está empezando a helar y no quiero pescar un resfriado._

Sakura y shaoran la miraron como si la quisieran matar, pero no seria así, ya que sin esa niña con cabellos del color de la noche nada de eso hubiera sido tan perfecto.

-_ si – _afirmo sakura sin levantar la mirada.

Shaoran solo la contemplaba y veía como se sonrojaba cada vez más y dibujo una sonrisa que no se podría quitar en mucho tiempo.

-_ vamos chicas está oscureciendo muy rápido._

_- shaoran aun no, nos has dicho donde te quedaras – _pregunto tomoyo tratando de romper el hielo.

- _bueno la verdad no lo sé, no lo había pensado._

Sakura lo miro con un poco de culpabilidad en su cara ya que él estaba aquí por ella.

- _entonces donde dormirás shaoran – _pregunto.

Shaoran le paso el brazo por los hombros a sakura miro al cielo y dijo.

- _no te preocupes, ya lo pensare._

_-oh quédate en mi casa – _dijo tomoyo.

- _en serio._

_- si está bien, tenemos mucho espacio._

_- muy bien, lo hare gracias._

Ambos notaron como se tranquilizaba sakura al escuchar esas palabras, en el trayecto a casa de sakura, hablaron de tantas cosas, de la escuela, del tiempo que había pasado, que el camino fue demasiado corto, al llegar al umbral de la residencia kinomoto tomoyo se apresuro a despedirse de su amiga y siguió su camino, mientras veían que tomoyo se adelantaba se miraron fijamente como si no se quisieran separar ni por un instante, pero sería solo por unas horas.

- _entonces…. Nos veremos mañana – _dijo shaoran.

-_ por supuesto._

En ese momento se dieron un beso fugaz ya que la puerta se abrió, y se asomo touya interrumpiendo ese momento.

- _mmm adiós – _dijo shaoran un poco desilusionado.

- _sí, nos veremos mañana shaoran – _dijo sakura mientras shaoran se alejaba despidiéndose agitando su mano.

Shaoran se echo a correr tratando de alcanzar a tomoyo, que día tan agitado, pensaba para sí pero nunca lo olvidare.


	5. Chapter 5

**NOTA: Holaaaaaaaa que pena por la demora pero en la universidad me tenian con la cabeza a mil y no habia podido escribir. pero bueno mas vale tarde que nunca jajajajaja y muchas gracias por estar conmigo y leer estas cosas raras que salen de mi cabeza byee.**

**P.D. le dedico este fic a mi ciberamiga Belen me caes rebien y gracias por darme la idea para continuarlo bye.**

**CAPITULO 5**

**Pensamientos**

- _tal vez jamás debimos estar juntos, tal vez jamás debiste volver _

_- no, no sakura yo no quise._

_- pero lo hiciste eso me lo dice todo._

_- no sakura por favor, por favor escucha._

_- no, ya no puedo hacerlo más, este es el fin. adiós shaoran_

Quede paralizado, estaba helado, estaba ahí parado con mi mirada en la nada y sus palabras taladrando mi cabeza sentí jaqueca y miles de preguntas se agolparon en mí, no pude pronunciar ni una palabra, la vi alejándose, no supe si estaba bien pero yo estaba destrozado por completo. Y me preguntaba una y mil veces como fui a caer de esa manera, de caer tan fácil, ¿acaso no la amaba lo suficiente? No, no era eso fue… ¿que fue? Un momento de debilidad si un estúpido momento de debilidad ¿Por qué? ¿Por que tuve que caer tan bajo? ¿Por qué tuve que ser tan débil? Me odie… no, me odio por herir a la persona que más amo en mi vida, por mentirle, por perderla

- Que idiotaaaaaaaa

Corrí a mi casa como un desesperado, tire con tanta fuerza la puerta de mi habitación.

En serio esa el fin, yo no quería que lo fuera, me maldije por no haberle dicho que la amaba antes que todo terminara, por no decirle todo lo sucedido y no pude mas.

Mis manos eran puños que con violencia golpeaban la pared, golpee una y otra vez el concreto hasta que mis manos sangraron, en es momento pude desahogar mi pena, sentado con mi espalda recargada en la pared y mis ojos empapados en lagrimas, con mi alma hecha pedazos o aun peor sin alma alguna, ni un corazón en este cuerpo vacio y roído por las mentiras.

Esto no parece lógico pero el solo recordar aquel primer día, aquel día en el que bese a sakura por primera vez, aquel en el que caí, y aquel en el que le mentí. No quería hacerlo pero aun asi lo recordé todo a que estúpido fui….

* * *

_- shaoran aun no, nos has dicho donde te quedaras._

- _entonces donde dormirás shaoran _

- _bueno la verdad no lo sé, no lo había pensado._

- _no te preocupes, ya lo pensare._

_-oh quédate en mi casa_

* * *

Recuerdo bien esa noche al llegar a la casa de tomoyo su nombre era meiling, una chica muy hermosa debo admitirlo.

_- shaoran te presento a mi prima meiling, se marchara en la mañana, espero no haya problema en que compartan una habitación._

_- no, preferiría dormir en otro lugar._

_-oh lo siento pero no sabría donde puedes dormir shaoran._

_- a no te preocupes buscare un lugar donde pasar la noche._

_- ya se, tengo una idea, yo dormiré con mi prima y tu ocuparas esa habitación._

_- no en serio yo…_

_- no aceptare un no._

_- está bien, que vergüenza incomodarte meiling._

_- a no hay problema, yo siempre duermo con mi prima._

Esa noche, esa fatídica noche esa mujer muy sensualmente irrumpió en mi habitación con una ropa muy provocadora y aunque le negué y me negué mil veces, caí y fue ahí cuando pensando en sakura le fui infiel, por un deseo sexual loco y estúpido la engañe, con una mujer que… apenas conocía, con alguien que jamás volvería a ver, con alguien que no era ella no era mi sakura.

Tal vez eso no fue lo peor que hice en mi vida, No no lo fue, fue mentirle de esa manera tan despiada, tan cruel, tan inhumana, fue decirle cada día que le seria fiel cuando ya no lo era, fue decirle que sería la única y la primera cuando no era así. Me mentí queriendo creer que nunca había pasado, pero si había ocurrido, yo lo había arruinado todo.

Y si tan solo… le hubiera dicho la verdad, ella podría perdonarme, pero preferí el camino de los cobardes y le mentí, le mentí por 6 largos meses que para mí no eran un alivio sino, mi destrucción, yo mismo destruí mi relación, yo mismo la hice sufrir y mis engaños solo llegaron a esto.

- _shaoran esto debe terminar_

_- que debe terminar._

_- esta tonta mentira que tu creaste desde el primer día que volviste…. Así es lo sé todo._

_¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? Yo confié en ti y tú…_

_-lo lamento no quise hacerlo pero…_

_- el momento solo se dio, cierto._

_- sakura por favor escucha lo que te tengo que decir._

_- no, ya espere mucho, solo quería que me dijeras la verdad y en todo este tiempo no pudiste, tal vez esto jamás debió ser._


	6. Chapter 6

**mmmmmmmm bueno que tengo que decir, solo espero que les guste un poco esta historia cada vez va cambiando de sentido jajajajajajaja y nada pues se lo dedico a belen jajaja espero te guste **

_**CA**_**PITULO 6**

_- NO, no me lo permitiré._

Estaba dispuesto a dar todo por el inmenso amor que sentía por ella, pero como. Como poder recuperar el amor de ella, como decirle que la amo que ella es mi todo, como explicarle tantas cosas que nos pasaron, como decirle cuantas cosas quiero vivir con ella, como poder estar sin ella a mi lado, como quisiera que ella no sintiera dolor, no sintiera el dolor que yo siento.

Debía buscarla debía explicarle, debía rogarle un segundo, solo eso para poder abrir mi pobre corazón y decirle todo, absolutamente todo, no sería fácil pero debía hacerlo.

Fui en busca de ella lo cual fue más difícil de lo que imagine, ya que no la encontraba en su casa y no contestaba mis llamadas estaba enloqueciendo, así que decidí ir a buscarla a la salida del colegio.

En cuanto me vio sentí como si enterraran una daga en mi pecho, me miro con tanto rencor que sentí que moriría en ese momento.

- _sakura, necesito hablar contigo._

_- no quiero, ni tengo que hablar contigo así que lárgate._

_- no tienes que hablar solo escucha por favor._

Ella solo se alejo dejándome con mil palabras en la boca, así que corrí tras ella y la tome del brazo halándola hacia mí, estábamos tan cerca que pude sentir su respiración y mi corazón latió con mucha fuerza.

_- que pretendes shaoran._

_- solo quiero que escuches lo que tengo que decir._

_- no puedo, ya espere demasiado._

_- lo sé, pero necesito que me escuches solo un momento._

_- está bien, habla._

Estaba tan nervioso que no podía casi articular una frase completa, en ese momento le explique todo, absolutamente todo lo que había ocurrido ese día y en el transcurso de nuestra relación, ella solo me observaba, sin ninguna expresión en su rostro, fue más duro de lo que imagine, y entonces dije algo que cambio la expresión en su rostro.

- _aunque me digan que todo ya va a pasar que siga adelante no puedo, cada paso que tomo me lleva hacia ti, algún recuerdo ronda en mi cabeza o alguna canción estúpida me recuerda que te perdí posiblemente para siempre y no quiero, me niego a una vida sin ti._

_- ¿a qué te refieres con me niego?_

_- muchas veces no entiendo cómo puedo caminar sin ti a mi lado.- yo continúe hablando haciendo caso omiso a su pregunta la cual le conteste así._

_- Solo déjame mostrarte lo que soy capaz de hacer por ti, no le niegues a este loco enamorado la única esperanza en su vida de ser feliz._

_- ¿a qué te refieres con me niego?- pregunto nuevamente._

_- me refiero a que no te perderé, déjame demostrarte lo que haría por ti._

_- tú ya me perdiste, o es mas yo nunca fui tuya._

_- pero yo sí, siempre fui y seré tuyo. – le conteste mientras ella se alejaba, no, ella debía escucharme y lo que le iba a decir a continuación venia del corazón._

_- No me impidas nunca demostrarte mi amor, eres lo más importante para mí, tal vez no lo puedes ver, pero quisiera que entendieras mi dolor para poder entender el tuyo y no dejarte jamás y así poder ser uno como siempre lo soñé te amo, siempre lo he hecho y siempre mientras viva lo hare._

Ella se detuvo y me miro con una expresión en su mirada que no pude entender.

_- ¿Por qué dices eso?_

_- porque ya no sentir tu presencia junto a mi me está matando, ya no poder sentir el roce de tus labios con los míos, ya no poder sentir el olor de tu cabello y el dulce aroma de tu piel me condena a sufrir eternamente por mi estupidez, te amo más que a nadie y eso jamás cambiara, quiero ser tuyo para siempre, no quiero ver otro amanecer sin ti, no quiero estar más sin ti, no puedo estar más sin ti, prefiero morir a vivir sin ti… por favor déjame demostrarte lo que haría por ti, déjame hacerte ver cuánto te amo._

Hubo un silencio sepulcral, por un momento no entendí nada, ella miraba al infinito y yo estaba ahí frente a ella y lo único que quería era besarla solo una vez más.

- _shaoran yo…. No sé qué decir._

_- solo di que si, solo di que me dejaras mostrarte mi amor._

_- yo... ah está bien shaoran, pero yo no hare nada por ti._

_- no, tu ya hiciste mucho por mí._

_- me tengo que ir adiós._

_Me acerque a su oído y le dije._

_- te veré después. – le di un beso en la mejilla y luego ella se alejo, no imagino que habrá pensado aunque me gustaría saberlo._

* * *

- shaoran es un idiota, como pudo hacerme eso tomoyo, yo lo amo, que no lo puede ver.

- lo se sakurita, pero tienes que esperar tal vez el te explique todo y tu lo puedas perdonar.

- si eso hare, esperare que me cuente lo que sucedió.

*******************

Creí que nunca me lo diría, creí que para el todo era el fin, pero lo que me dijo hoy, me hace creer otra vez en el, pero no quiero, no quiero creer en él, no quiero salir lastimada otra vez por sus patanerías y mentiras.

- tomoyo ¿crees que hice lo correcto dándole esta oportunidad?

- claro que si sakura, no dudes de ti y menos si crees en el.

- tal vez tengas razón.

- ¿aun lo amas cierto?

- sí y mucho, por eso me dolió tanto verlo ahí, esperando.

- ay sakura, estoy segura que todo saldrá bien y encontraras en el, la persona que siempre buscabas.

- pero me engaño, fue muy ruin y me destruyo.

- fue solo un desliz, todos nos equivocamos y debemos saber perdonar.

- es cierto tomoyo, espero no equivocarme.


End file.
